


In Memory Of

by jungshooktan



Category: Aamir Khan (Actor), Bollywood RPF, Ghajini - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bollywood, Angst, Bollywood, F/M, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Not enough Ghajini/Aamir fics, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sanjay needs some love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungshooktan/pseuds/jungshooktan
Summary: After the death of Kalpana, Sanjay finds it hard to cope with daily life and it's routine. Even after taking his revenge, he feels this emptiness of loss and despair. So, to make things easier, a new manager for the orphanage is hired to help around and this particular woman is persistent and determined when it comes to her job. Of course, with a new environment comes a backstory. What will happen when their worlds collide and the past comes seeping out? Will Sanjay finally learn to move on, or will he push away the one woman who has taken his heart by a storm, because of his fear of betrayal?
Relationships: Aamir Khan (Actor)/Reader, Sanjay Singhaniya (Ghajini)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe it_

After finally landing a job, I'm moving out to live in the outskirts of town. I've always dreamed of getting to see beyond what I've been trapped to. I wanted a change in this life, away from the recurring events that keep replaying, as if left on repeat. It took quite a bit to find an office job that fit my needs, nevertheless, here I am.

I sat in the car with my belongings in the back as I waited for the driver. I got a job as manager in an orphanage, it came with a good salary package with a private room in the building itself. It was convenient and a good bargain, really. Let's just hope the people there are as nice as the circumstances. Here's to hoping, I guess.

_I wonder what the boss is like_

I've heard he's still quite young, around his mid-thirties I read. I've also heard about some unruly things about his situation. I don't want to assume anything from rumors, that would be unbecoming of me. I'm just here to do my job, no need to get too involved with anyone there. Simple, yeah, I can do that. 

"Ma'am, we're ready to depart"

I came out of my thoughts and looked over at the front seat where the driver was. I nodded my head and sat back, relaxing a bit.

_All will be well, Y/N, you worry too much  
_

___________________________________________________

"Ma'am?"

"Madam Y/N?"

I woke up with a start and my eyes hurt from the sudden exposure of light. Shaking my head, I saw the driver looking at me. I rubbed the sleep off my face

"Ah, my apologies Rahan, I must've fell asleep."

Rahan laughed, "No need to worry Ma'am, it was a long drive here after all."

I smiled and gathered myself, readying to get out of the car. I looked at the humble building and admire it for it's simplicity. It felt homely, giving off a presence of warmth and positivity.

**Kalpana Home For Orphans**

_Hm, I wonder-_

"You must be Y/N, our new manager."

Startled, I turned to see the owner of the voice.

_Dang he hot_

Mentally slapping myself, I nodded at his assumption

He looked at me with calculating eyes, as if I was going to attack him or maybe he was just observing. His piercing gaze made me shift in discomfort.

"H-Hello sir, um-"

"Madam, I've given your luggage to the staff here, they said that it'll be shifted to your room. I'll be off now, It's getting quite late."

I gave him an understanding look and bowed

"But of course Rahan. Say hello to your wife for me and thank you."

He tipped his hat and took off. I looked back at the man but saw no one there. How strange, he must be one of the workers here. 

_I'll be meeting him later during the introductions, I'll catch him then._

I walked forward and opened the entrance to the orphanage, searching for the owner's office. I took some turns and ended up in a playroom, with a few children present. I observed them with the helpers and giggled at one having scared a volunteer.

"They are quite a handful yes?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the new arrival

"Ahh, my bad, I'm Y/N, the new manager."

The helpers smiled and came over to introduce themselves, leaving the children to play on their own for a bit.

"I'm Sammy, a pleasure!"

"My name's Noor! Good to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Drun"

I shook their hands and they asked me a few questions, like where I was from, my age and education. They seemed ecstatic to have me here, Noor spoke up

"We are so glad to know that we finally have someone to put this orphanage together. The office has been abandoned since it's opening as no one wanted to take up the job."

Sammy nodded, "Us helpers had to take up most of the office work because there was no one to handle the paperwork. We haven't had any clients come in to adopt the children due to it's-"

Drun nudged Sammy, "Sam, not here"

He looked at him apologetically and didn't say anything further.

I looked at Noor in hopes of getting an explanation but she just shrugged. _Strange indeed._

Drun spoke up this time, "Were you looking for the owner?"

I perked up at that, "Yes, if you could give me some direction to the office?"

___________________________________________________

**Sanjay Singhaniya**

How peculiar, if I remember correctly, this is the name of the CEO of Air Voice, one of the biggest mobile companies a few years back. Of course, their reign is over since the CEO retired. No one knowing of his whereabouts. Could it be...?

Before I could think any furthur, a hand came from behind me and opened the door. I looked back to see the same man that I had met the moment I arrived in this place.

"Hello again dear"

He smiled at me and entered the office, walking over to the desk and sitting on the office chair.

_Oh. shit._

Don't tell me this hunk is Sanjay Singhaniya, my boss? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I've had this idea stick in my head ever since I first watched this movie. I fell hard for this man so, naturally, I had to search up some fanfiction and, impossibly, there was none! So, I'm taking matters into my own hands and making one. I really hope yall enjoy it. Even if no one reads this, I'm content with my fic.

"So, Y/N, do you like the place thus far?"

I was shell-shocked. It was like time had stopped when he entered the room.

_He's such a beauty, my god. How the hell am I going to survive this?_

"Y/N?"

Snapping out of it, I composed myself and gave my best smile.

"Oh, it's absolutely lovely what you have here. It has so much potential to grow."

He sat back to lean on his office chair and gave a slight upward smile, his eyes crinkling prettily.

_Fuck, it's hot in here_

I'm blushing aren't I? Oh god, I should probably focus on what he's saying.

"Anyway, I look forward to working with you. A manager is well-needed in a place like this. Along with these duties, you'll have to accompany me to charity parties and be my partner, helping me get more people in and raising awareness. Is that alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

He walked over to me and put his hand out for me to shake. I mustered up some courage and shook it with confidence.

_You got this gurl, you're a natural._

"One of my workers is waiting, she will show you to your room as well as be there for anything that you might need while you stay here. It was a pleasure to meet your aquaintance, Y/N."

___________________________________________________

I sat on my bed and looked around at my new surroundings with awe. It was a well-furnised room, cosy. Much better than what I had back in the village.

I layed back to think about what transpired in these few hours. It was interesting really, what more can you expect when you find out that THE Sanjay Singhaniya is your new boss? Not only that, but the fact that I react like a school girl with a crush whenever he looks at me and it hasn't even been a full day since I got here!

_Get your shit together before you fuck something up._

I'll have to sleep this adrenaline off before I can get myself ready for a new day.

I got up to change into my night clothes, a simple, long shirt and panties underneath. It was getting warmer these days, and I can't stand the heat.

___________________________________________________

_"Sir, may I come in?"_

_Sanjay looked at me and smiled._

_"Yes Y/N, please do. Come, sit."_

_I walked over, giving him the most seductive look._

_He looked at me with a sparkle in his eye and layed back on his seat._

_Walking up to him, I climbed on his lap and put my arms around his neck, leaning close to him, our lips barely touching._

_"Sir, I've been really bad, please do whatever you deem fit."_

_He brought his hand up to my throat and gave it a squeeze. His other hand on my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I started moving my hips and he started bucking up to meet my gentle strokes._

_"Y/N, fuck, you naughty girl."_

I woke up with a gasp. I was in cold sweat and my whole body was on fire. I felt myself and how wet I had become.

Dear lord, it's my first day and I'm already smitten with MY BOSS. This isn't good. I mean, sexual fantasies I can understand but, my body has never reacted like this with someone, a stranger nonetheless.

Groaning, I got up to take a shower and get ready for what was going to be the longest day. 

___________________________________________________

_I'm screwed_

This was not in my job description. So, I knew I was going to be doing most of the office work but, no one cared to inform me that I'd be working close to Sanjay.

_Holy hell, look at those arms_

Sanjay was working on renovating the office and he insisted on helping the workers take away a few of the items. It did not help that he had the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. The veins on his arms got me feeling some type of way.

_Just focus, Y/N!_

I was compiling all the important documents into one file where I could easily track them whenever I needed. There was much to do here, information that needed to be upgraded, emails to be answered urgently and files that needed to be looked over throughly. There's no time for dallying.

I walked up to the shelves to look for a particular file containing the information I needed to send to a client. I was still new so I had little to no idea where each one was placed.

I fetched a ladder from the supply closet and worked on climbing it to find what I was looking for. I was minding my own until I heard a chattering

"Y/N!"

"Miss!"

A man had crashed into the ladder I was on and this caused an imbalance in my position. Before I could blink, I was falling backwards.

I braced myself for impact but nothing of the sort had happened. Instead, I felt soft yet strong arms around me, holding me tight.

_Sanjay_

"Y/N, please be careful. You know that we're renovating. You shouldn't be here until after the work is done, things like this can happen."

I just nodded, took my files and sped off. Heart racing a million miles per minute.

_Shit, shit, shit_

I need to get my bearings together or else I wouldn't survive one more second in this place.

_What is wrong with me?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just writing what comes to me and letting out what's been stuck in my head for so long. I don't even know how I'm going to get all my thoughts together. Anyway, I hope yall like this one. It's gonna be a pretty slow build-up but we'll get there eventually.

"Y/N, Please attend to this particular client with vigilance, they're a very important person."

I looked at the file Sanjay holding out and took it to observe the details

"Alright Sir, I'll get right to it."

I walked over to leave the room until I felt a cold chill run down my spine, as if someone was staring into my soul. I turned around to glance at my boss but found him immersed in his work. Shaking off the strange feeling, I stepped out of the room with a beating heart and flushed cheeks.

_Why do I get like this every time I'm in his presence?_

It's getting unbearable at this point. He's my employer, I shouldn't feel like this towards him especially since he hasn't shown any sign of flirtation or any suggestive glances so, it makes no sense to move with these emotions.

Sighing, I opened the door to my quarters to look over the documents and get back to work. 

_"Tonight's the charity ball Y/N, you'll be meeting some VIP investors, do try and make a good impression."_

_Nervously, I nodded and started planning on what the actual fuck I'm gonna do because not only will I be attending to the guests but, I'll also be accompanying Sir as his partner. Which means I'll be by his side the whole damn time._

_Fucking wonderful._

________________________________________________________________________________________

It took my dress quite a bit of time to arrive. I didn't have any ball gowns because, well, I never needed one. This time though, I wanted things to go smoothly and I needed to make a good impression, of course.

I looked at the mirror and gave a twirl.

_This should be adequate_

**<https://sweetheartgirls.store/products/2019-spring-long-lace-a-line-prom-dress-formal-dress-with-long-sleeves> **

I gave the final touch-ups to my hair and makeup, looking satisfied with the results. 

I wore my sparkly heels, when my phone started to ring. I looked at the name, it was Sanjay.

"Hello? Y/N, please hurry. We don't have much time until the party starts."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, yes I'm on my way down right now."

Hanging up, I grabbed my purse and speed-walked down the stairwell.

I went outside and searched for Sanjay

_Where the hell is he? Hurry up he said, hmph!_

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, taken aback, I looked over and saw my boss standing there with a poker face.

"Shall we?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride in the car was a silent one. None of us said anything and honestly, it was pretty awkward. He isn't a man of speech, from the 3 months I've known him. I was blushing because he looked absolutely ravishing in that suit. The drive took about half an hour before the driver spoke up.

"Sir, we've arrived."

I looked at the building in awe. It was decorated in bright lights, all of them sparkling in their respective colors. Many people going in and out of the doors.

_It's beautiful._

A hand was placed in front of me and I saw that Sanjay had extended it, for me to take.

"My lady?"

I smiled at the playfulness in his voice and took it, getting out of the car with a bit of difficulty.

_Damn these heels, I'm not used to them at all._

Sanjay firmly took my hand so I wouldn't trip and balanced my body with the other hand on my lower back.

These simple gestures of chivalry left me flustered. I reluctantly let go and took his arm, walking inside of the large structure.

_Here goes nothing, I guess._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! So, I know that this is something new but, I really wanted to write something like this, especially for Aamir Khan's characters. I am IN LOVE with this talented man, honestly. His performance in Ghajini is phenomenal and Sanjay makes me feel some type of way oof.  
> Anyway, I really do hope that you guys like this fic, It's my first ever series so please, be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome, of course!


End file.
